Darkened Winds
by ethanwinters98
Summary: It began seven years after the Kyuubi attack, as destiny presents an opportunity to Naruto, for him to rise as one of the greatest shinobis of the era. Multiple Naruto pairing! OCXShizune.
1. Fateful Encounter

**Well, ethanwinters98 reporting and submitting his first ever story, hope you guys enjoy it. Pairings are still to be decided, won't be a harem, but also not only just one girl for our cute whiskered guy, Naruto will be strong but not OP, goes for the OC aswell and he will be a little OOC; right...Now let"s get to it.**

* * *

-"Human speaking"

-" _Human thinking"_

 **-"Bijuu/Summon speaking"**

 **-** _ **"Bijuu/Summon thinking"**_

* Sound effects*

 **-"Release:Jutsu"**

7 years after the Kyuubi Attack. October 10th.

-2 Km away from Konoha. 5:00 pm-

Just in a typical trail road that leads to Konohagakure no Sato lies, sitting beside a tree, a rather abnormal looking man, hiding almost all of his face with a black scarf and a peculiar looking eye patch on his right eye, covered from neck to ankles with a pitch black robe, wearing black combat boots, only revealing his left black colored eye, and a even darker and long hair that ends a bit above his shoulders, his skin having a tanned complexion.

"Well just a few kilometers away from that damned village, heard that they are going through very hard times..not that I care much about though." He said to particularly no one.

After a few more minutes of lying in that apparently very comfortable tree, he got up and continued his trip to Konoha at a slow pace, his objectives unknown..

* * *

-Konohagakure no Sato. 9:00 pm-

This was a very somber day for all the people in Konoha, it's been seven years from the Kyuubi no Youko's attack, and all of his effects are still livid in all of the villagers who managed to survive that horrible night. The lost of their much beloved Yondaime Hokage, the lost of family, friends, homes...All of these scars are not completely closed on these people, but one particular person had it worse than everybody else..

" *pant**pant* WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Screamed a rather skinny and young fellow called Uzumaki Naruto, as he ran away from a furious mob, planning on raising hell on the poor kid.

" You think we've already forgotten what've you done DEMON?! No chance in hell! My wife is still crying for our dead son!" Said one person from the mob.

This was a normal occurrence on this boy's life, but today, his birthday no less, had it much worse, as his birthday has the same date as the fore-mentioned Kyuubi attack, but still this was much to process for such a young mind.

After thirty minutes of escaping of these people's wrath he finally made it to an alley that seemed safe, as soon as he got his chance, he sat by a wall and started to catch his breath.

" Why? Why they always do this to me? All that I have ever done is being born." He said as he started to sob by a corner, but his noise attracted some of the villagers that were chasing him.

"Oh ho! It seems that we found the little fox, haven't we?" Said one of the villagers who started to get closer to Naruto, enjoying the moment, like a predator toying with his prey.

"Oh come on for hell's sake! Why don't you just leave me alone?"Said our scared and confused protagonist.

"Cuz that wouldn't be fun asswipe, now DIE!" Screamed another person from the small group, as they all lunged forwards to Naruto with various weapons, ready to beat the shit outta him.

BUT!

"Like hell you will!"

*Clang* The sound of steel meeting his other, as our black covered man appeared suddenly with a kunai on his hand, repelling the knife that the villager was about to meet Naruto's flesh.

" And who in the living fucks are you? You don't seem from around here..Why are you defending this demon scum?" Asked one of the startled and enraged villagers.

"Well the only scum I see is you people attacking a scrawny and weak (HEY!) child..why don't you mess with someone your same size?"

"As you wish asshole!" Said the villager who lunged along his other companions to this mysterious savior, needless to say in a matter of a couple of seconds, all of the villagers were beaten to a pulp, leaving our little protagonist amazed and confused.

"Holy crap mister! How did you do that? How are you that strong?! And..why aren't you beating me...Why did you saved me?" Asked the now scared shitless child.

" Well that's a new way to say thank you I guess, and I'm not a senseless savage to beat down a kid like you..and as for that I was just passing through, heard a couple shouts and decided to find what the hell is going on." Answered the fully black dressed man.

"Oh well..thanks I guess, you are not from around here aren't ya?"

"It's that a trendy saying in this freaking village or what? Let's get outta here kiddo, your guards wouldn't like finding about this mess." He said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and shunshined away from that spot.

* * *

-Training Area #47. 9:40 pm-

As our heroes poofed into this place our little protagonist started to vomit..a lot, haven't not taken well the fast ride.

"Damn you are a wuss kid! At your age I could have taken much worse!"

"Worse my ass! At least you could have given a heads up I don't know!? Like a signal or something! And you don't look that old!" He said as he resumed his vomiting.

"And a complaining one not the least...Yes, I haven't reached my twenties but still I'm older than you! And as for manners you could introduce yourself, I guess." Retorted the young man with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto! And soon to be Hokage! What's yours?" Asked the now recovered blonde.

" _Uzumaki? Hmm.. interesting.._ Name's Kamae Yuuto kid" He said as he offered his hand to our little protagonist, who shaked it with vigor.

Little did they know that this was the beginning of a beautiful, disastrous ,random, perverted and bloody story.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the end of the first chapter of my first ever story, hope you guys enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions or comments about it, please would help me out quite a bit. Depending on comments, and my growth as a writer, chapters will get longer and hopefully of better quality. Until then fellas.**


	2. Promises

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review.

* * *

-"Human speaking"

-" _Human thinking"_

 **-"Bijuu/Summon speaking"**

 **-** _ **"Bijuu/Summon thinking"**_

* Sound effects*

 **-"Release:Jutsu"**

-Training Area #47. 9:45 pm, October 10th-

"So gaki, any clues on why those creeps were after your head?" Asked the newly revealed Kamae Yuuto, as he tried to know a little better the child he just have saved.

"I really don't know Kamae-san, this kind of thing has been going on since day one...always calling me demon, torturing me and some.." Responded our protagonist.

" _Demon huh?..have an idea.._ Umm Naruto, mind if you lift your shirt a bit? Just above your tummy"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do" Commanded Yuuto, who apparently knew the "little" problem our not yet hero might have.

Naruto does as he was instructed on the meanwhile he finds Yuuto staring intently at it, he noticed some strange movements in Yuuto's eye patch. After a few moments he couldn't take it any longer.

"Alright what in the actual fucks are you doing?! This is creeping me out!" Shouted our foul-mouthed hero.

"..." Even the narrator was starting to feel uneasy.

"YO DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT QUIET?! I'm trying to focus right he-!" He suddenly stopped shouting.

 _" So that's it huh? Poor lad, worst thing is that he is ignorant of what he has..Fucking villagers, they don't know the difference between the scroll and the kunai."_

"Ok you little annoying gaki, I'm done" Said Yuuto to the unlucky gaki.

" Phew, finally!..Sooooo what was that exactly?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet"

"And can I see was under your patch sir?" (Ain't that rude?)

" Haha..sure" Yuuto responded as he started to remove his eye patch revealing a..normally looking eye, what a downer.

"What? Your eye is perfectly normal! Why did you covered it up then?"

" Same answer gaki, can't tell you that yet."

"Aww maaan" Whined Naruto, just after they started to get a little relax another nuisance popped up from nowhere.

He was a normal looking Konoha chunin, with the standard gear, brown short hair and black eyes and normal stature.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing? Get away from that demon!"

Our heroes shifted heads, both had different reactions: Yuuto got pissed, Naruto got scared which pissed off Yuuto even more.

"Demon? Aren't you a chunin? You should already know the goddamn difference!"

"Heh, course I know it, which makes it a lot better! Now away from him or you'll also get hurt"

" You are just even worse..fine, try me you sorry excuse of a ninja."

"You'll regret this!"

As soon as the chunin finished talking he threw a couple of kunais to Yuuto, yet he simply moved to a side, causing them to miss, which the chunin already expected that move and launched itself a full speed, kunai in hand, ready to make the kill.

"Got ya!"

Yet he couldn't, as Yuuto parried away the kunai with another one of his own and in a split second he delivered a knee to the chunin's stomach and and elbow to his face, sending him flying away, crashing to a nearby rock. Yet he wasn't down,he cleaned the blood coming out of his nose and mouth and strated performing hand signs.

"Jutsu time huh? Well since you suck at Tai, this could be a bit more fun" Taunted Yuuto who still looked as fresh as a tomato.

" Oh you'll see **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!** " In that moment the chunin released a powerful stream of fire directly to Yuuto, hoping nothing less than to scorch him. Yet still our hero saw an opening.

 _"Perfect._ **Suiton: Mizurappa!** " Yuuto shot a powerful jet of water at the raging fire, obviously extinguishing the flames and producing smoke, yet this having a similar effect to the **Kirigakure no Jutsu** , giving both of them zero eyesight on each other.

" _Great I can't see shit, now wha-!"_

"Ya know, kinda should knock you out right here, but that wouldn't be fun right?" Said Yuuto as he produced two kunais and stabbed the chunin on his sides, making him scream in pain. He subsequently suplexed him to the ground, never letting go of the kunais and hand-standed on them, furthering the kunais deeper into his body. Then Yuuto's scarf fell, revealing a smile. A smile filled with murder.

"AAAAAHHH! FUCK YOU!"

" Send my regards to the devil. **Raiton: Jibashi!** " Murderous electricity flowed through the kunais and electrocuted the ninja, producing painful screams for a moment until they ceased, afterwards the victor removed the kunais from the fallen ninja and stopped the electricity current.

Naruto, who was in a state of stupor this whole time, finally came out of it and ran towards the guy who just had defended him, an event not totally unknown to him, but still a rare occurrence.

"Holy crap! That was awesomee! How do you do that!..Wait, did you killed him?" Asked the marveled boy.

"No gaki, although I would have enjoyed it, but doing that would cause a lot of shit that I don't feel like handling"

"Oh..soooo can you teach me that Kamae-san? Or should I just start to call you sensei now?" Wondered Naruto who apparently just jumped the gun.

"Sensei? Teach? No can do gaki! Too busy for that!"

"Aww come ooon, are you just gonna leave me here? Without knowing how to defend myself?" (Kid's got skills)

"Arrg, look. We can talk this somwhere else, say your house or whatever? We shouldn't stay here any longer."

"YATTA! Follow me then Yuuto-sensei."

"Haven't said yes yet you little fuck!" (Told ya he's got skills)

Afterwards, both of them left the area as fast as they (or Naruto) could. They ran through the alleys, hiding from the fore mentioned mob, who still was chasing Naruto, and also trying not to raise any suspicions from nearby ninja, who went full alert after discovering one of their own in a horrendous state.

* * *

-Apartment Buildings. 10:07 pm-

After a lot of tense situations, our cute little protagonists finally arrived to some..decaying looking buildings. Full of graffiti's with not the most kind of words, trash, and some other nasty stuff.

"Well this is it! Let's get in"

 _" Shit, at least he has a home..kind of."_

Both of them entered. The apartment was not that small, yet still a little sad looking. The walls had some cracks, the paint was starting to fall off, and it was a bit dim and old smelling. There was a bed nearby a wall with its proper night drawer, also a small rounded table in a middle with four chairs, three of them full of spider webs and dust, a functioning fridge, closet, couch and some other stuff.

The house was not a mess, but it could use a bit of love..and paint.

"Not too shabby gaki, feels like a home" Said Yuuto, who still wondered what to do with the kid.

"Well duh, what else could it be? Let sit in the couch sensei so we can talk about my training!" Proclaimed Naruto who in a split second was already sat in the couch.

"Yet you still..Ok, fine" He said, feeling exasperated because of the kid who kept on asking for training. As soon as he sat he told the guy

"Look gaki, I'm afraid I not able to be your teacher. I'm kind of a nomad you know and taking you with me will be way too troublesome, so sorry."

"Heh, well so that's it then. Fine. There goes my dream of being Hokage.." Expressed Naruto who let down his face, obscuring his eyes.

 _" Hokage? He still wants something to do with this village? This kid is special, being a jinchuuriki and possessing that last name, it would be a complete mistake from my part."_

" Arrrg..fine kid you broke my heart, I'm gonna stop by this village once a week to train you, also to check if everything's going dandy, you happy now?"

"YATTA! Knew this would happen dattebayo!" Exclaimed Naruto who started to jump up and down, nonstop, annoying both his new tortu..sensei and the narrator.

"Aw shit I'm already repenting from this. YO CUT IT OUT! Don't start celebrating just yet gaki! With my training you are gonna wish that those villagers got you rather than I! It'll be a lot of pain and suffering you know?"

"Small price if that means that I come closer to achieve my dream! I'll never give up to it!" Responded Naruto who still felt preppy.

"Well that's the spirit kiddo. Now I have to go-"

"Wait!" Suddenly interrupted our protagonist.

"What? Something happened?"

"Do you promise?"

"What?"

"Do you promise? That you'll come every week?"

"Kid, I am a man of my word, of course I promise."

"Awesome! I gotta tell Oji-san about that! He'll be super excited!"

"Oji-san? Who is this Oji-san you are talking about gaki?"

And so a surprise for Yuuto came!

"Oh right, he is the Hokage. But most of all he is kinda like a grandfather for me! That's why I call him like that."

" WHAT?! You gotta be shitting me, you call the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi, GRANDFATHER?! Well I have arrived to nutty ville, yay for me." Exclaimed Yuuto, who finally realized that Konoha is just a big outdoors asylum.

"Anyway, you mustn't Naruto, you have to keep this a secret, it will bring a scandal."

"Uhhh fine then Yuuto-sensei! I keep it a secret!"

" Expected nothing less than my pupil, well kid, gotta go..see you in a week! Oh and enroll yourself in the academy, might do good for you."

"Academy? That means books and crap! Ain't havin' none of that!" Whined Naruto who apparently wanted to remain an analphabet.

"Yes you are kid! If you haven't started the academy when I'm back you can bet your ass I'll make you pay!"

"Aaaaee shit!"

"Well then, till next week Naruto!"

"Hai Yuuto-sensei!"

As they said their goodbyes Yuuto jumped from a window and disappeared with the night, leaving a child with his hopes up and a promise to fulfill. Hopes of being stronger. Hopes of achieving his dreams. And of course, that means a lot of pain, tears, blood and broken bones will come, but who cares about that, right?

...

Right?

* * *

Well that's that, don't forget to leave a review, if you have any suggestions or so PM me or leavea review. Until then fellas


End file.
